The Guardian Continued
by ansatsusha666
Summary: The Gaurdian. Continued.


**TO READ THE BEGINNING AND MAJORITY OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE GO TO MY DEAR FRIEND I'm gay dammit'S PROFILE IN THE LINK BELOW THANKS FOR GIVING ME THE STORY!**

**.net/u/959614/**

* * *

Sasuke was at the entrance of Orochimaru's village. He, Kakashi, Angel, Shikamaru, Kiba, and even Akamaru all had there chakra's concealed perfectly. Just before he could jump over the wall with the others Akamaru started to growl.

He and the others looked up to see a raven flying right at them. Kiba quickly took out a kunai, ready to kill the damn thing when Sasuke grabbed his wrist. "Don't. Its Itachi's."

Kiba looked at Sasuke quizzically. "How do you know?" He asked. "Tch. Who else do you know who uses messenger ravens?"

"...Good point." The hell-bird landed besides Sasuke before transforming into an Itachi clone. Once full size the clone began to speak.

"You all must retreat to Konoha at once, and hurry!" it spoke in Itachi's monotone voice, but everyone could sense the panic hidden underneath.

"Why should we?" Shikamaru asked.

* * *

_**BACK IN KONOHA**_

* * *

Naruto sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, only to feel a hand pushing him roughly back down. He remembered hearing Itachi's voice telling him he was going to the bathroom, so he knew it was probably someone else.

He opened his eyes to see a face he had never seen before, with long dark chestnut brown hair, extremely tan skin, and dark brown, almost red eyes. "STUPID DEMON!" the voice yelled at him.

The next thing he knew was he was being thrown off the bed, he could've fought back, sure, but he knew that would only land him in a cell for 'not being able to control the damned fox'. He was picked up by his shirt collar and thrown against the wall, and he immediately felt something run down his arm... Blood.

_Of coarse! _He thought. _I just HAD to land on the tool counter, didn't I?_

A booming voice broke him from his thoughts. "What ARE you doing?!" Itachi yelled.

_Honestly! I'm gone for not even 2 minutes and a nurse HAD to attack him! _

"What exactly did he do to you?!" Itachi asked in the same threatening tone. "He *pant* killed my *pant kick**kick* family! *punch* and my best *pant**throw* friend!" *crash*

"Please, stop." Naruto spoke. His voice was soft and hoarse, she had punched him hard in the throat. "ITS YOUR FAULT, ALL OF IT, YOUR THE REASON THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" she screamed and before she could continue, she was interrupted by a booming voice.

"HE!" Itachi pointed to Naruto. "Is the reason YOUR still alive! When did he do this

anyway?! For as long as I've known him, Naruto-kun has always been a kind giving person -"

"Who is harboring a demon! He's nothing! He is lower than dirt, he deserves to die!" With that said the brunette woman took out a kunai.

She through it.

It was caught by Itachi before it made it 3 feet.

"You mean the fox?" Itachi whispered. "This is about Kyuubi?" Itachi wanted to rip this foolish - no - amazingly dense - girl to pieces. How stupid can humans be?

"Silly girl." CRASH! Itachi had picked her up and pinned her against the door. Holding her by the neck.

"Kyuubi no kitsune and Naruto Uzamaki are two different beings simply trapped in the same body, now get out of my sight." with that, Itachi let go of the girl instead of giving her defenestration like she deserved. **(A/N that's my favorite word, it means the throwing or being thrown out of a window.)**

A groan from his right brought him from his musings. He quickly ran over to Naruto's side.

"Naruto-kun are you alright? You're bleeding, let me get you some bandages." "Don't. They'll heal in seconds." Naruto brought his arm up to inspect just as the cut was healing, and watching the skin mend itself never ceased to amaze him.

_Ah, so Kyuubi cares for the kid, interesting..._

"Do you know that women Naruto-kun?"

"Yes."

"Were you ever rude or mean to her?"

"No."

"Then why didn't you fight back?"

"I would be locked up and interrogated by anbu."

Itachi didn't know why but the way Naruto shrugged and said that statement as though it were common sense made his heart ache. **(A/N LIKE A BROTHER)**

"You act as if you aren't at all fazed bye all of that Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled bitterly to himself and stood up and sat on the window.

"Because I'm not. Actually, that was one of the villagers being 'civil'. I'm used to this kind of treatment..." The blonde turned around and smiled so bright it made Itachi wince " ...Besides, who would want a demon like me in their life anyway?"

"I would."

"Sasuke?! When did you get back?!"

* * *

**OOOHH! CLIFFIE!**

**Did I do good? **

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Put it in your photo-album, call it your brother and name if Greg?**

**R&R**


End file.
